Intimate partner violence (IPV) is a significant problem for women and men in the United States, with one in four women and one in seven men experiencing severe physical violence by an intimate partner in his or her lifetime. Furthermore, the prevalence of IPV is higher among low-income populations and populations of color (specifically African American, American Indian, Alaska Native and multiracial persons). Because healthy relationship programs often serve low-income and diverse populations, their participants are at particular risk for IPV. Given the goal of healthy relationship programs (which are administered by the Office of Family Assistance at the Administration for Children and Families) to strengthen and improve the quality of marriages and relationships, addressing IPV for healthy relationship program participants is of critical concern. Therefore, the broad, long-term objective of the Responding to Intimate Violence in Relationship Programs (RIViR) project is to understand how to best identify and address IPV in the context of healthy relationship programming. The specific aims of RIViR are 1) to describe IPV experiences and service needs among healthy relationship program participants; 2) to summarize existing healthy relationship programs' approaches to addressing IPV; 3) to develop a theoretical framework to understand how best to identify and best serve healthy relationship program participants who are experiencing IPV; and 4) to develop protocols for serving for the diverse range of healthy relationship program participants who are experiencing IPV. To accomplish these goals, the research team will synthesize and review existing empirical and programmatic data, conduct interviews with healthy relationship program evaluation contractors and healthy relationship program staff, and consult with leading experts in the field of IPV and healthy relationship programming. Subject to availability of funds and other considerations, a follow-on component of the project will test IPV screening instruments and protocols in healthy relationship programs.